Deja Vu: Edward 20
by Zonji
Summary: Bella has done the hardest thing she will ever do, or so she thought. Admitting Edward was never coming back was hard enough, so how does Bella cope when she meets Edison Masen, the twin Edward never knew he had? What's more? Which one does she choose?
1. New

**Hola! hola!**

**So...i would say this is my version of New Moon, however, its nothing like New Moon! (although it does pick up after Edward leaves)**

**So, this is MY second book of the Twilight Saga...enjoy!**

**S. Meyer owns all! (except for any characters i create on my own!) **

* * *

I couldn't feel my body. My tear filled eyes were the only sign of life as I lay there, barely breathing. The shortness of breath was not because I couldn't breathe; it was because I didn't want to breathe. In my mind, I no longer had a valid reason to sustain my so-called life.

I had managed to lose the one thing that held me to this Earth; I had managed to lose _him_. Even now, after all this time, the words he had spoken were as fresh in my mind as if he had said them the day before. He didn't love me; hadn't I always known that? Well, hadn't I always questioned that?

Against my better judgment, I had allowed myself to believe that someone as perfect as Edward could want me. How had I become so delusional? I realized now that I had loved him so hard and so strong, that it almost didn't matter to me if he felt the same; if the illusion was real. All that mattered was that he was with me. In the corners of my mind, I had always known this present outcome was a possibility, but love is a funny thing. It was love that forced me into his life, and so it was fitting that love had eventually forced me out.

I wanted to move. I desperately wanted to lift my hand to my face and wipe the tears away, but the weight of the pain left me immobile. I sobbed harder now, wondering if this feeling of emptiness would ever lessen; wondering if the simple act of getting out of bed would become any easier.

"Bella?" Charlie's worried voice called softly from outside my door.

"Bells baby, you can't keep doing this to yourself."

I cringed as I heard the high-pitched squeal of the door opening. I knew this was hurting Charlie to see me like this but there really wasn't anything I could do about it. I had been trying my best to get on with my life; to forget the unworldly emotions I had experienced not so long ago. But every morning, it seemed as if all the pain I had tried to hide the previous day swelled higher and slowly crushed me.

"Come on Bells, you gotta get up."

Charlie sat on the edge of my bed, brushing away the tears I couldn't. Somehow, this had become our new daily routine. I peered into his eyes and was saddened by the heartache I saw reflecting from my own.

"One day at a time, remember? Just one…" he sighed heavily, resting his large palm against my pale cheek. I nodded as I closed my eyes; fresh tears spilling from the corners. I slowly brought myself into a seated position and gave him a weak smile.

"That's my girl." He returned the gesture, but the sadness did not leave his eyes. He rose wearily from my bed and headed out the door. I lowered my head, ashamed that I had allowed my sorrow to infect Charlie so much.

I knew these last couple of months had been hard for me, to say the least, but I hadn't realized the extent of the toll it had taken on him. All this time, I had been so focused on my own heartache, that I had failed to see his. It was OK for me to suffer, but it was wrong to for him to have to suffer with me. I made a mental note to myself that from that day forward, I would do my best to get over this. It seemed like it had been long enough, but how does a person know the time it takes to heal from the absence of your soulmate?

That question went unanswered as I retrieved my bag of toiletries from the dresser and sluggishly made my way to te bathroom. Nowadays it seemed that this was only thing I looked forward to. In the shower, I felt like I could wash away all the anguish and grief Edward had left behind. I could cry there, knowing that the sprinkles of warm water would leave no trace of the tears behind.

I did this now, as I stood with the water drumming lightly over my skin. I cried until there were no more tears to cry; and even then, I continued to dry heave as memories of a past life flooded my being. I tried to clear my mind, which in turn, brought my breathing to a somewhat normal level and slowed the flow of tears. I thought long and hard as I stood there, the steam from the water swirling around me. It was in this moment that the awful truth sank in, bringing with it a pain so sharp and profound, I knew I would never be the same.

Edward wasn't coming back.

Though it hurt me deeply to finally admit this to myself, I knew it was the only way I would ever be able to move forward. I would never be the Bella I had once been; the hole he had left in me could never be re-filled and I wouldn't try. I would however, make an effort to live.

For the first time in months, I emerged from the shower feeling like I was going to make it in this new, Edward-less world. I knew it would probably be the hardest thing I would ever do, if I succeeded, but for once it seemed like a possibility; a very small one.

Back in my room, I pulled on a pair of jeans and a tan, light-weight turtleneck. I brushed the mass of brown locks on my head as I gazed out the window. I cringed as various memories of Edward climbing through it assaulted my mind. I closed my eyes and tried to block out the images as I quickly turned away.

When I finally opened them, my focus was on the wooden rocking chair across from my bed. Immediately, the recollection of me in Edward's lap, the morning after the first time he'd stayed with me, came pouring in. I swallowed hard, refusing to allow the tears that were forming to spill onto my cheeks.

I tossed the brush onto the dresser and stalked over to the bed, hurt that my brain was trying to undermine my efforts to move on. I sat there, taking in long, deep breaths. As my eyes closed, I flinched as a mental picture of Edward and I in bed, while he lightly brushed his hands over my hair and hummed my lullaby, appeared.

In that moment I realized that being in this house would do nothing to help me take the necessary steps to get my life back. Peering around the room I became conscious of the fact that there existed not one inch of space that did not remind me of him in some way. I stood then, and quickly headed for the door. I wasn't sure how much more of the memories I would be able to withstand. As swiftly as possible, I made my way down the stairs and grabbed my purse.

"Y-you're…going out?" Charlie stammered, unable to hide his surprise.

"Yeah, I think…I need some air." I was startled by the sound of my voice. It was so small and sorrowful I almost flinched when I heard it. My eyes dropped to the floor as I pulled my arms through my denim jacket.

"Well…I guess, that's a…umm…a good idea. Just…be careful."

"I'm…I'm sorry dad. I know…this, well I, haven't been…easy to deal with. I promise though, I will get…I will try and be better." I stammered, not lifting my eyes from the floor.

"Oh Bells…I know you will…you'll be fine."

I nodded in agreement and without another word, exited the house, softly pulling the door closed behind me. I stepped lightly across the grass, my eyes focused on its surprisingly green sprigs as I made my way to my truck. I had no idea where i was headed once I got inside, I only knew that I wanted to get as far away from the house as possible.

* * *

As it turns out, I didn't make it very far. I glanced out the window as I came upon the Newton's store. I was surprised to see that a small coffee shop had opened up next door. I didn't work there anymore, but I had driven past Newton's Olympic Outfitters everyday and had never noticed this new place. I shook my head, amazed by the depth of my unconsciousness. How many other changes had I failed to recognize?

Without thinking, I yanked the wheel to the right and turned into the small plaza. There were a few cars parked along the front of the shop as I ventured forward. The soft sound of silver chimes announced my arrival when I pushed through the stained-glass door.

"Hello. Welcome to Serenity Coffee House. Sit wherever you like and someone will be with you in a moment." A petite, blonde-haired girl called from behind a counter to the right. I smiled sheepishly and walked to one of the few unoccupied tables, tucked away in the back corner of the room.

I let my gaze wonder over the shop. It was a lot nicer than I expected it to be; very modern. It seemed a little out of place here in Forks, not unlike myself. The back wall was made up of four glass panels that didn't quite reach the ceiling. In front of these panels stood a thick-cushioned, red love-seat and matching chair atop a large, brightly colored rug. The tables were small and round, with chairs that had soft, multi-colored cushions. The lighting was minimal, which gave the room a soft, calming effect.

I turned to peer out of the small window beside my table. I couldn't help but feel a sense of relief. I had found something new; a place that held no memories of the happiness I would never know again. There was nothing here to remind me of the life I had lost. I smiled quietly to myself as I realized that here, I could be safe from the pain that haunted me.

"Hello, and what can I get for you today?"

I froze; immediately snatched from my reverie by a soft, musical voice. Even now, months after hearing that beautiful sound, my heart felt as if it would burst through my chest. I tried to keep the blood from rushing to my face but failed. My fingers gripped the tables edge, desperately trying to regain the sanity that was slipping away so quickly.

"Are you OK?"

I cringed, but did not turn to him. How was this possible? What is he doing _here_? I felt the tears welling up inside me and forced them down. I breathed deeply several times, trying to give my lungs the air they so desperately needed. When my breathing had finally steadied, I turned, very slowly, to face my soul.

My eyes widened, shocked by the beauty that was so familiar, yet different. The skin was the same smooth, alabaster tone. His lips were full and in the exact spot I remembered. The beautiful, angular planes of his face were the same as those in my memory. The soft, bronze hair was as wild and untamed as it had always been. But his eyes...

"Are you alright?" He stepped closer, placing his cool, stone hand on my fingers, which were still gripping the edge of the table.

Immediately my heart resumed its hammering. The warming sensation of his cold hand that shot through my body was disarming. I squeezed back the tears that had almost broken through. Even his touch had an unchanged, yet new feeling to it. I slowly lifted my gaze to his face. He was staring at me, with that same curious gaze I had so often seen before. But the eyes...the eyes were not his own.

"Edward?" my voice was weak and unsure as I called to him. His brow furrowed briefly in confusion, then straightened into smooth stone as his lips pulled into my favorite crooked smile.

"No...it's Edison. Edison Masen."

* * *

**And so the plot thickens, lol! Please Read and Review! I am going to try and make this my (the) best story, but i need your help. Please critique and let me know what can be done better! Be nice! **

**I know it may have started a little "dry", but hey, u gotta start somewhere!! i think i'm just anxious to get to the good part...lol, sorry.**


	2. Quenched

**OK! This is extremely short...sorry, i just wanted to get somethings out of the way. The next few chapters will be a lot longer.**

**the only thing i own is the characters i create...and even then...i own nothing, lol..**

* * *

BPOV

"You're not crazy…you're not crazy…" I repeated to myself. My fingernails dug into the steering wheel as I slowly rocked back and forth in the seat of my truck. I kept my head down, allowing my hair to fall over my face and block the view of the shop. I would not look up; doing so would either confirm my suspicions that I was losing my mind, or it would crush what little bit of heart I had left. But I couldn't keep sitting here like this.

I didn't know how much time had passed since I'd run from the coffee shop like a mad woman. Well, stumbled would be a better word. Either way, I had taken off without hesitation, only to find that my hands would not start the ignition. They had been shaking so rapidly, I was forced to dig into the wheel and even then, they had not stopped completely. Edison Masen? No, it couldn't be…could it? This didn't make any sense.

"Pull yourself together, Bella. Just because…th-they have the same…last name, it doesn't…mean…" I choked out to myself. But it wasn't _just_ the last name…it was _everything; _the same face, the same nose, the same…lips, and body. The only difference was the eyes.

"God, why is this happening to me?" I slammed my head against the headrest, gazing up at the battered ceiling of my truck. I really did have the worst luck. I was beginning to think that someone somewhere really had it out for me. It just wasn't enough to strip me of the only person I could every truly love; to steal any chance of peace and happiness I might have. It still wasn't enough that I had finally resigned myself to the fact that that _he _wasn't coming back and was trying to move ahead. As if I hadn't gone through enough torture already, someone was kneading salt into my wounds.

"This must be some kind of sick, joke." I grumbled to myself. What are the odds that the most perfect and beautiful creature in the world…was a twin? It just didn't make any sense. Why would Edward keep something like this from me? Didn't he think this was something I should know? Or maybe…

"Maybe he doesn't know." I concluded, my eyes widening in the darkness.

* * *

EPOV (EDISON)

Three hours.

She had been sitting, holed up in her truck, for three hours. I stood there, peering through the small window at the front of the shop, fighting the urge to go to her. I knew what I was doing was foolish, but I couldn't seem to help myself. I had smelled her before she walked through the door; my senses were that strong. The mind-blowing scent of freesia and strawberries stung my nose as I stood in the small kitchen of the shop. Immediately, my throat felt as if I had swallowed fire. The pain was stronger than anything I'd ever felt before.

I doubled over the sink in agony a the venom flooded my mouth. A low growl erupted from the back of my throat as I squeezed my eyes closed, trying to think rationally. This proved to be near impossible as the smell of that blood was calling me…singing to every fiber of my being. In all the years since my change, never had I wanted to feed more desperately than now.

"Edison, you have a customer at table seven." The cashier, Janice informed me. I groaned heavily as the swinging doors brought in a fresh wave of the perfumed blood.

"Is everything alright?" I could tell by the worry in her voice that she was struggling between coming to comfort me and running out the door; the usual human reaction.

"Fine." I mumbled through my teeth. She left without another word. Immediately, I raced out the service entrance, desperate to relieve the burning sensation. The fresh, moist air slowly began to clear my mind and quench the raging fire. I took a deep, unneccessary breath, to make sure the scent was cleared completely, then headed back inside.

In this moment, I was more grateful than I'd ever been for the unusual gift I had acquired after my change. I could make people see or feel, whatever I wanted; I could give them thought. I simply had to speak the words and it was so. The funny thing was, I could also manipulate my own senses, which is how I kept myself from drinking her dry. I told myself that she smelled no better than the mountain lions I had become accustomed to feeding on and immediately, the smell of her sweet blood went from being excruciatingly painful to mildly annoying.

Staring at her now, through the darkness, it almost felt as though my gift was made for this moment. Because when I had seen her face, the full and uneven lips, the cream colored skin; flushed pink at the cheeks, the flowing mahogany hair and deep brown eyes, so full of fear and pain…I knew.

I knew that everything I had ever done was to prepare me for her…my singer…my love.

* * *

**alright, i know its short, but please read and review. i really would like to tell this story, but i need to know if anyone wants to hear it, lol. it would kinda be pointless to waste time writing if no one cared but me, lol...so please please please let me know what u think...just try and be nice..**


	3. Breakfast

**Alright!! Thanks so much for he reviews and adding me as a favorite!! i feel really special!! :) I'm very excited about this story and am going to try and update often. I will be out of town this weekend so i'm going to do as much as i can before i leave.**

**I really hope u like it so far! Please please review and let me know what you really think. Thanks so much everyone**

**I didn't own it before, so of course i don't own it now...though Edison is mine!! :)**

* * *

I awoke to the sound of rain; drumming lightly against my window. I groaned wearily and pulled the worn quilt over my face. It had rained every day and every night this week. Was it to much to ask for just one dry, overcast day? At least it was Saturday. I could lie in bed or laze around the house and not have to worry about getting wet. I crawled out of bed as the loud bangs of Charlie opening and closing the cabinets reached my ears. I assumed he was tired of waiting for me to get up and decided to fend for himself.

I trudged to the bathroom, took a quick shower and threw on the first thing my hands came across in the drawer; a royal blue camisole and jeans. It had been a while since I'd had the chance to wear a tank-top, or anything without sleeves for that matter. Though I often wished I could, the weather almost always saw fit to rain on my parade, no pun intended.

"My, aren't we impatient this morning!" I teased Charlie as I entered our small kitchen. For all the slamming of the cabinets he had done, he didn't seem to get very far. There was a box of pancake mix by the stove, a half a carton of eggs and a bottle of orange juice on the counter.

"Hey Bells! I didn't hear ya come down. Guess you finally decided to grace the kitchen with your presence." He joked.

"Yes, yes, of course. I didn't want my public to feel deprived." I turned up my nose as I grabbed the eggs from the counter and smiled.

"Its good to see you in good spirits, Bells. I know it's hard, but thanks for trying." I was surprised by his sentiment. Charlie wasn't one for showing emotions.

"Thanks, dad." I responded, trying to mask the surge of pain that had entered my voice. I was feeling fine until he'd broached the subject. I hadn't thought about Edward since, well…last night, but that wasn't the point. I had been having a good, Edward-less morning, up until now. I sighed heavily as I shuffled to the cabinet and retrieved a medium sized frying pan. Charlie's eyes followed my face as I moved back and forth between the stove and the fridge.

"You don't have to do this, you know. I really can take care of myself.' He boasted, but walked to sit in one of the chairs behind the counter.

"Right." I responded, cracking the eggs into a small glass bowl, preparing them to be scrambled. The morning went on like this; nice and simple. It was surprisingly easy to keep the conversation going. I didn't even feel like I was forcing myself to participate. We stuffed our faces with scrambled eggs and pancakes until we both felt we would burst open.

"Mmm, that was great, Bells. Nothing like a hot breakfast to get your day going just right."

"And just what will you be doing today?" I chuckled, gathering up the few dishes we had used.

"Well, fishing is out so I guess I'll kick my feet up and see if any games are on." He patted his stomach heartily as he headed for his favorite spot in front of the TV.

I couldn't help but smile to myself as I washed the plates and forks. It was good to see Charlie in a good mood again, and it was even better that I too was in a good mood. I had surprised myself on last week, when I'd returned home after loitering in the parking lot of the coffee shop for over three hours. I just knew that seeing his…face, would have quickly sent me into remission, but somehow, I had managed to block the bulk of the pain out. Not that it wasn't eating away at my insides; I had just found a way to lessen the sting. I was humming quietly to myself, drying the last plate when the doorbell rang.

"Hey, could you get that, Bells? It's probably Harry Clearwater." Charlie called from the living room.

"Ok dad."

I trotted to the front door, excited to see my dad's old friend. I couldn't remember the last time I'd seen him, but I did recall him being extremely warm and friendly. It would be nice to have a reminder of the good times I'd had in my life before…him. I didn't really have much of a choice now. I didn't bother to look through the peep hold as I turned the lock and flung the door open.

"Hey Har'…"

The words were lodged in my throat. It was all I could do not to asphyxiate right then and there. I stared up at him, feeling all my seemingly well built resolve melting away. What had I been saying about not thinking of him and blocking the pain? Yeah, that was all out the window. His smooth, mist covered face seemed to glow as he stood in the door frame, stunning my mind. The normally wild bronze hair appeared almost black now as it lay slicked back on his head; making his face appear more God-like than it ever had.

"Hi." He breathed, smiling a smile that simultaneously quickened my pulse and took what little breath I had left.

Still at a loss for words, I took one tentative step back and slammed the door.

"Bella?" Charlie called worriedly.

I couldn't speak. My heart was pounding in my ears as I watched my chest heave up and down rapidly.

"Bella, what's wrong?" I jumped, startled as Charlie placed his hand on my shoulder. I hadn't heard him behind me.

"Oh, no." He moaned, seeing the agony in my face. My brain was telling me to run, but the signals didn't reach my feet. I could only stand there, like a deer in the headlights, watching as Charlie opened the door.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Charlie bellowed. I stared as this new angel's face, just as beautiful as the old one, pulled into a mask of confusion.

"I'm sorry, I just came to…"

"I know why you're here, and you can save it, buddy." Charlie interrupted.

"Dad…" I managed to squeak; he didn't hear me.

"You've got a lot of nerve showing your face here after what you did to my Bells." Charlie was livid; I had never seen him this upset. I concentrated on my breathing as I struggled to put some force in my voice.

"Dad…"

"Not now, Bella. If Mr. Cullen here thinks he can come and weasel his way back into your life, he's got another thing coming."

"I'm sorry, Mr. who?"

I could not take my eyes from his face. It wasn't like I hadn't seen identical twins before; this was just different. To know that there was more than one face like his was too much for my mind to grasp. What could have made God so generous?

"Don't be flip, Edward. I may be the Chief of Police, but I'm a father first and believe you me, if Bella wasn't standing here I just might haul off and break your nose."

I giggled at this. Not because I thought he wouldn't try, but because I knew Charlie would be the one to end up with something broken. My laughter must have gotten his attention as he finally turned to me.

"Is there something funny, Bella?"

"Umm…no, dad…it's just, well…that's not Edward." I tried not to laugh and failed. Charlie stared at me, questioning my sanity. I was beginning to question it with him.

"Really, Bella. Are you seeing things now, or should I say _not_ seeing things? You can't be in that much denial."

"She's right sir, I'm not this…Edward, although I guess I must look an awful lot like him." The angel chuckled; even this was identical. Charlie whipped back around to him, about to say something, but quickly closed his mouth.

"Well…at least come out of the rain. You've got some explaining to do, young man."

* * *

**I know, i know, its short! but i'm trying to keep the chapters relatively short, but full if u get my drift...lol.**

**please review!! oh yes...i'm also working on a new story and my own novel (who isn't, lol) so forgive me if i get something mixed up**

**peace&positve engery**


End file.
